Welcome to the team!
by Justice Uchiha
Summary: Hinata is forced to join Team taka or watch her village crumble under Sasuke's hands. so she of course chose to fo with him. The excitment they'll have the chips they will stealand the sasuke she will make fall for her!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I know I'm putting this up and I have others that need to be updated and finished but this was an idea I had a MIGHTY NEED! To put up or down or whatever. REVIEW IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I just notice I never put these u that should clue in on if I own cause knowing me I would of broadcast that everywhere! And be attacked every time a character dies! Poor Kashimishmoto that reminds me … I need to send him a letter…**

**Sasuke: Kashimishmoto the letter you are about receive is both mentally and emotionally scariing I advise you not to read it. **

Hinata was panting as she jumped from tree to tree back to her village. 'If I hurry I might get back with help' she thought sending chakra to her feet and jumping higher. 'I'm almost there but so are my pressures' she though looking at the team of four. How did Hinata end up running for her life? She was put on watch duty since no other Hyuga wanted to and Neji who usually did it was not here he was with Ten-Ten on a mission of sorts… but back to Hinata who was almost there she could actually see the gate to the village! 'Almost there' she thought but as always when a person says almost there the villain usually ends up in front of them somehow and that's what happened to Hinata cliché as it is. Instead of a person coming up from behind a wall of water did. Hinata stopped in her tracks and saw as the water solidified in to a boy with blue hair and purple eyes. Hinata noticed that the other three pursuers stopped with one in front of them the leader guessed Hinata. And she didn't need to look who it was the leader was she'd recognize that chakra anywhere, Sasuke Uchiha was here.

She concentrated on her opponent and saw his arm still in a liquid state. 'Big mistake' she thought. She did a couple hand signs and used chakra to control the water.

"What are you doing to me?" the boy yelled as the rest of his body slowly turned into water. Hinata smirked a new look for her as she was enjoying this more than she should. Soon her attacker was nothing more than a puddle in her control she lifted the water up in the air and turned to face her other opponents. She sized them up and decided to go after the red head girl first she was practically quaking her boots cowering behind Sasuke like a scared kitten. Hinata froze the water and split the frozen puddle into small daggers and the way they were floating around her Hinata looked scary.

'If only father could see me now' she thought. She threw the daggers at the girl and then rushed her. Sasuke deflected the daggers for the red head but couldn't stop Hinata from blocking all of her chakra points and paralyzing her until the red head was merely an ungraceful heap on the floor.

A series of claps echoed across the forest all coming from one person. "Very good Hyuga" said Sasuke approaching her. Hinata slipped back into her Hyuga stance ready for a battle. "Hmm I could use a Byakugan user don't you think Juugo?" he said turning to the huge dude behind him. He merely nodded. "What about me! I'm as good as any Hyuga " yelled the red head from the floor. 'Its true I'm guessing she's a sensory ninja' thought Hinata but Sasuke seemed to differ. "Apparently not Karin or else you wouldn't be on the floor" Sasuke said dryly barely giving her a glance. A high pitched laugh came from where Hinata's daggers landed in a tree she turned and saw the boy back in his solid state. "Suigetsu you shouldn't be laughing either" Sasuke said and he immediately stopped laughing. "Man you didn't have to go there" he said sulkily and sticking his tongue out as he walked to stand beside Juugo crossing his arms and pouting like a child. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Suigetsu's antics and turned his attention back to Hinata. " Hyuga your coming with me" he said in an 'Obey me at once' tone.

"I didn't agree t-to anything I'm not going anywhere" she answered back. Sasuke smirked at her and stepped closer so now he was right in front of her Hinata looked away. He in turn raised his eyebrow in a perfect arch like only Sasuke can. He roughly pulled her chin up so she was forced to look at him. Determination shone through her eyes and Sasuke saw his 'charms' wouldn't work on her. He let go of her chin and stepped back. "Fine" he said "Since you won't come without a fight I'll make a deal. You come be a part of my team and I won't harm innocent people in your pathetic village"

"And if I don't?" Hinata questioned.

"Your people will die, one hundred a day so take your pick" He said his eyes as cold as ever.

Hinata was trapped she didn't want to go with him but she didn't want to be the cause of so many villagers deaths! One hand she would be free from her father and the other elders from the Hyuga clan but on the other she would miss her friends and Neji. She sighed and nodded coming out of her stance her head low in defeat.

"Hey welcome to the club!" yelled Suigetsu apparently over his sulkiness. Juugo smiled and nodded in recognition. 'Like Shino 5 seconds in and I miss my friends already.' She thought sadly.

"We have to get moving if Hinata saw us who knows who else did" Sasuke said walking away from the group. "Oh and Hinata fix Karin she still might be useful to us"

"How do you know my name?" Hinata questioned stooping down to 'fix' Karin. Sasuke smirked "We were in the same class weren't we?"he said walking away. 'Oh right' thought Hinata.

Hinata finished and Karin just got up and ran after Sasuke like a puppy, not even telling Hinata thanks. "Is she always like that?" Hinata asked. Juugo nodded and Suigetsu rolled his eyes "Karin is an A-list slut whose got the hots for Sasuke almost like every other girl" he looked at Hinata strangely. "well except for you that is he almost looked like he was gonna kiss you but you didn't care"

"S-Sasuke kiss me? I'll sooner believe he kissed a dog than him kiss me!" Hinata exclaimed giggling, Suigetsu laughing too.

"Is the idea of kissing me so bad?" said Sasuke appearing in front of Hinata and Suigetsu who were laughing it up. They both shut up quickly until Suigetsu broke the silence "Actually the thought of you kissing anybody is funny have you even had your first kiss yet?"Suigetsu asked. Karin listening intently of course wanting to know if she could be the first to claim Sasuke's lips.

Hinata broke out into a fit of new giggles and answered for him "YES!" she exploded.

"Tell me!" Suigetsu said excitedly and Karin stared intently at Hinata wondering how she knew about Sasuke's first kiss, but Sasuke interrupted her. "Tell them and you'll regret it" he said through clenched teeth. Turning and walking away.

"Tell me later kay" Suigetsu said. Hinata nodded glad to at least have one friend in this group her happiness short lived when Sasuke appeared in front of them again. "How do you keep doing that" she whispered. Juugo smiled at her comment while Sasuke's face stayed the same although he was amused inside. "You're staying at the front with me" he ordered. "But Sasuke I usually walk with you" whined Karin. "Don't worry Karin you can stay with me and Juugo two for the price of one" Suigetsu said wrapping his arm around Karin who looked about ready to gag. Hinata couldn't help but giggle as she walked off with Sasuke.

"You better not tell him" Sasuke said when they were out of the others earshot.

"Why I'm sure Karin would enjoy dreams about you and some hot guy making out" she whispered mostly to herself. Sasuke scoffed "She probably would"

"Eww" she said with her tongue sticking out. "Don't you ever think about Naruto at all though or Sakura at all though these people actually remind me of them" she said to Sasuke looking at him intently as he showed no emotion but continued walking staring straight ahead. "There is only one thing tying me to Konoha right now and that's you I don't think about them at all"

"Your eyes say differently" she muttered.

"What?" he said amused. Hinata shrank into her jacket and mumbled a nothing and Sasuke looked at her curiously but dismissed it. It was quiet for a while and it soon got dark.

Now Hinata enjoyed quiet but Sasuke was too much and it was getting really awkward for her.'I'm hungry and tiered and Karin won't stop whining and I have to walk with boring Sasuke' Hinata thought. 'wonder how to make this a bit interesting' she looked across at Sasuke who was looking serious and over all completely boring.

"Here's my little teapot short and stout here's my little kunai to poke your eye out" she sang softly peeking at Sasuke to see his reaction. Which was only a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm Naruto and Sasuke sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" she sang a little louder. This received a very strong glare.

"Is there something you want Hyuga?" he asked mono tone as usual. Hinata smiled gleefully for getting his attention.

"I want something to do" she said. Sasuke looked at her as if she was completely and utterly… crazy.

"W-what I'm bored" she said looking down. Sasuke scoffed then said "Karin is more annoying than you are and she isn't bored" Hinata looked back at Karin and quickly turned around face blushing.

"I-I know why she isn't bored she's looking at your ass" Hinata said softly trying to suppress her laughter.

Sasuke stopped walking and so did everyone else quick as a flash Karin was knocked out on the ground with Suigetsu gaping and Juugo looking at Sasuke with interest.

"We'll camp here for the night" said Sasuke taking off his pack. Suigetsu quickly got over his shock and groaned. "But Juugo's map says there's just a little while to go till we reach the inn" he complained.

'We had a map?' thought Hinata. Sasuke looked at him sternly and 'calmly' gave his reason "I'm not carrying Karin, Juugo won't carry Karin are you going to carry Karin?" Suigetsu shook his head disgusted at the very idea. "With my bad luck she'll have a 'Sasuke dream' and start groping me" said Suigetsu scared.

Sasuke let out a sigh and Juugo and Hinata cringed. 'But I want to go to the inn its cold and swampy and I'll just risk it'

While Sasuke was looking in his pack for something to eat and Suigetsu complaining to Juugo about having to sleep on the ground, Hinata picked up Karin in a bridal hold and got the boys attention. "I can carry Karin" she whispered. All the boys stopped what they were doing and looked at Hinata holding Karin. Suigetsu was the first to react. "NO! My Hina you'll get cooties or worse Sasuke syndrome and I wanted you to be mine!"

Hinata blushed at his very loud comment while Sasuke looked frustrated.

"You don't own her and her name's Hinata" said Sasuke briskly.

"Oooh someone likes Hinata! Well Sasuke I want her too" said Suigetsu in a mocking voice but the last part had a note of seriousness in it. Sasuke just 'pfft-ed' and said "Whatever "

Juugo now stood by Hinata as Sasuke and Suigetsu were in the middle of a glaring contest. He cleared his throat and got the guys attention. "L-let's go the inn's a few miles away" said Hinata still blushing from Suigetsu's outburst.

Sasuke, Hinata and the unconscious Karin were leading and Juugo and Suigetsu were in the rear.

"Why are you still blushing?" Sasuke asked. This only caused Hinata to blush more. "B-because of what Suigetsu said" she answered not looking at Sasuke. "What about Suigetsu said?" Sasuke said interested.

"Sasuke syndrome" she whispered smilling. Sasuke looked at her curiously and Hinata blushed under his scrutiny. "You're not how I remember at all" he whispered.

"You never knew me to begin with" Hinata answered. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "See the Hinata I used to know wouldn't answer back she would stutter and blush and disappear in the background"

"You still didn't and don't know me and I guess I just changed that's all" she said looking at Sasuke smiling, "I kinda like it too"

Sasuke smirked and looked ahead at the approaching inn. 'It's going to be interesting having Hinsta on the team' he thought. Secretly looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"Sasuke I can see you" she said blushing again. Sasuke lightly blushing himself but it was masked from the dark night. **(A/n: I know im interrupting the story but Dark Knight batman! Ok out of my system back to the story)**

But of course their moment was ruined when Karin stirred in Hinata's arms. Hinata looked down and registered what or who was in her arms. 'I forgot she was even there!' she thought.

"I'll carry her" said Sasuke offering help although he probably would despise holding her. "It's okay besides if she did, what she did to Suigetsu imagine what she would do to you" Hinata said smiling.

Sasuke visibly shuddered and nodded at Hinata's logic. It was quiet and they reached the inn in no time.

"Hyuga take off your head band" Sasuke ordered. Hinata cleared her throat and Sasuke looked down her arms holding Karin forward to him. Sasuke stepped back and Hinata stepped forward, Sasuke stepped back and Hinata stepped forward until Suigetsu intervened. "I'll take it off Hinata" he said as his nimble fingers slowly untied the knot by her neck blowing on it as he did so sending shivers down Hinata's spine causing her to blush redder than a cherry! Sasuke' fists were clenched as he saw this little interaction and turned away.

"L-lets go i-in okay" Hinata said hurriedly moving away from Suigetsu.

"Yeah lets go in come on Juugo Sasuke" Suigetsu called walking off with others following behind him.

**A/N: Rayyy that's long! Oh rayyy is a Jamaican term like how you would say umm cool I guess. Yeah Read and Review Oh sorry I'm so late in updating and blah internet was not around for a month do you know how agonizing that is last time I ever do that.**

**Sasuke: Do what?**

**Me: N-nothing bye bye everyone! **

**Sasuke: Yeah she did something really wrong… and for some reason I don't want to know what it is anymore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok I am here again Back from the dead! with another chapter expect these chapters to take long cuz I'm trying to make them all long-ish for you guys soo anyways on with the story!**

**Sasuke: What no more banter with me?**

**Me: What's this?**

**Sasuke: Damn**

**Me: I'm always one step ahead Oh and I just came on ff after a long time DUDE they changed IT! It looks MAD!**

**Sasuke: Mad?**

**Me: I'm Jamaican and since I can't spell JA cuss words I'll just keep them in my mind **

**Sasuke: suddenly I feel very humiliated **

* * *

><p>Hinata looked around the room Sasuke had coned I mean gotten for them. It was a small cramped room with two beds and an empty mini fridge, a dusty couch and a very old TV. You could tell the place was old as the pale yellow paint was chipping and old flower wallpaper was everywhere. In other word Hinata wanted to get out of the dirty, hovel. Apparently Suigetsu had the same idea as he blurted out: "Sasuke if your gonna con someone for a room con a nice one!" Sasuke just glared in his direction as he stuck his tongue out at him. Hinata giggled setting Karin on one of the beds.<p>

"So who gets the other bed?" Hinata asked no one in particular sitting on the couch. Her answer was Sasuke and Suigetsu fighting over the last bed. Juugo and Hinata sweat dropped at the sight and continued to watch until Sasuke activated his Sharingan, Hinata saw that things were going to get ugly and intervened. Blocking all of Sasuke's chakra points so he lay unmoving on the bed and freezing Suigetsu's feet as he was solidifying again cutting his victory laugh short. Sasuke clenched his teeth sending a death glare Hinata's way and he was greeted with another one coming his way. Suigetsu visibly shuddered at the death glare contest going on in front of him Hyuga versus Uchiha! Sasuke was the first to look away as Hinata activated her Byakugan she can be very scary when she wants to be.

"Look Juugo is going to sleep on the bed you two sleep on the couch and I'll take the air mattress in the closet" Hinata explained.

Sasuke and Suigetsu shared a look and both said "No". Hinata shut her eyes and imagined Sasuke and Suigetsu sleeping together. It had two possibilities someone would die or yaoi . Hiata weighed her options."Your right I'll just share with Karin and one of you take the couch and mattress" she said again unfreezing Suigetsu. He came over to Hinata "How about you and I share the couch" he said seductively. Hinata blushed bright red and moved away to Sasuke to undo her damage."I'm going to try get the air mattress out of the closet its under a lot of stuff" Hinata said excusing herself from the awkwardness in the room.

When Sasuke was free he went over to Suigetsu and clutched his shirt holding him in the air. "Don't talk to Hinata like that" he let go and Suigetsu fell to the ground smirking as he hit it. "Ahh I was right someone does have the hots for Hinata unfortunately for you Sasuke I want her too" he whispered to Sasuke's back. Sasuke just "Hn'd" and went to the couch. Hinata came back and Juugo inflated the mattress and they all went to sleep peacefully. Yeah right! Hinata awoke later in the night with a rumbling stomach. "ugh I haven't had anything to eat since morning" she whispered in the darkness.

"Me neither" a voice replied. Hinata 'eep-ed' softly until the voice said again "It's just me Hina"

"Oh Suigetsu where you think we can get some food" she activating her Byakugan. She saw Suigetsu point to Sasuke's pack on the other side of the room. She and Suigetsu tip toed to the other side of the room and quietly got the bag. "okay so how do we open it?" she asked Suigetsu. He put on his thinking face and said "He probably put some type of jutsu on it but we'll never know until we try!" he said opening the pack. "It's empty?" they said.

"No wait it's the jutsu put your hand in it" Hinata said. Suigetsu did and both smiled in delight as they heard the sweet sound of a crunching bag. They then proceeded to gorge themselves silly. Sasuke's bag was as big as a mini mart! As they were on their third bag of chips Suigetsu had an idea. "Let's watch tv!"

Hinata shook her head "That's not a good idea" she whispered back. Suigetsu waved her off and turned on the TV. Sadly the old, old ,old TV made a big static noise as it was being turned on waking up everyone. Though Hinata and Suigetsu tried to turn it down.

"AHHHH" Karin screamed looking around the unfamiliar room. Juugo just calmly saw the scene shook his head and went back to sleep. Sasuke on the other hand saw the crumbs on both their faces the remote in Suigetsu's hand and a bag in Hinata's. Hinata stuffed the bag in Suigetsu's hand and pointed his way "It was his idea" she said. Suigetsu looked at her shocked 'So much for loyalty' he thought.

Sasuke looked at both of them "Where did you get that?" he said. They both looked around as if they couldn't remember and shrugged. Sasuke then noticed that his pack as open at the other side of the room. "You two are in so much trouble" and so they went without breakfast the next day.

Speaking of the next day they were in for a surprise the inn was bloody someone or some people came during the night and killed everyone well everyone except Sasuke and the others. "Hmm it looks like they were trying to find something" Juugo said looking at the mess in the lobby. "But what?" asked Hinata. "Hey the front desk lady is still breathing!" yelled Suigetsu from the other side of the room every one else rushed over to them. She was breathing and bleeding heavily there was a deep wound in her side. Hinata tried to heal her but nothing was doing any good.

"You- Hyuga heiress, the man w-wanted you" the lady gasped out blood streaming down her face.

"Me? W-why?" Hinata whispered. The lady coughed again spitting out blood but continued to talk. "He was wearing glasses with silver hair said that his m-master wanted you for something the Uchiha too. I knew who you both were but I didn't say anything I'm just sorry I couldn't help you two more you're in terrible danger. Hyuga t-take this it will help you on your journey" she said handing Hinata a white gem."What is this?" she asked. The lady coughed again "It's what they wanted the gem of dreams you must keep it and find the rest of the gems then go to the Dragon's mountain and Hyuga you know the rest remember the stories your mother told you?"

Hinata's eyes widened "How do you know about those?" she asked alarmed. "My time is short but remember the stories Hinata" those were her last words leaving Hinata with many questions and no answers. Hinata looked at Sasuke whose eyes were on the now dead lady. "Let's go" he said turning and walking away the others followed while Hinata stood up and lingered 'Who was this lady?' she thought fingering the gem.

"remember the stories" she whispered to herself running to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok guys Never ending arty is next on my list and possibly pieces eh and you decide if you want hat's done in the bathroom stays there rayyy look at me organized See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sooo sorry I haven't updated for soo long!**

**Sasuke: Deserter. **

**Me: SHUT UP! You know im just gonna start so you guys don't have to wait anymore.**

**Sas- disconected…**

**ME: OH yeah shout outs!**

**garra's- baby- gurl 17: I'm glad you LLOOOOVVEEE IT!**

**Saki-Hime: thanks**

**SilverxBird: Well I must be Burger King cuz it sounds like your having your way! LOL**

**Echo Uchiha: thanks**

**In your dreams as well: thank you!**

**CookieMonsta27: Hmm Team Taka I should read that but since you say mines better…**

**Sasuke: Full of it**

**ME:DISCONECT!**

**: Well you're going to like this a lot aren't you!**

**XpurplegurlX: hope I didn't keep you waiting long.**

* * *

><p><strong>Littlewitch88: And so the adventure begins…<strong>

The gang were in the barren wilderness and trudging through miles and miles of sand and miles and miles to go. "Sasuke where the hell are we going" Suigetsu asked panting. Sasuke glanced back and saw everyone else hot, sweaty even Hinata took off her favourite hoodie even though Sasuke thought Hinata was looking smexy hot, sweaty and you get it he sighed and said "Fine we can stop for awhile" the rest of the group dropped to the ground with a loud groan Sasuke's eyebrow twitched but he let it go turning around to try to get the team to set up some sort of camp but found them all asleep. "Ok this enough!" he growled waking everyone.

"Sorry Sasuke we're just tired!" Suigetsu and Hinata whined. "Yes Sasuke I think its time we rest" Juugo stated sitting down on a nearby rock.

"Why are we here in the first place?" Karin asked. Hinata and Suigetsu perked up with interest. Sasuke sighed again and sat down. "You heard what that lady said a man with grey hair and glasses want both me and Hinata we both happen to have bloodline limits and the man has a master who else could it be?"

"Kabuto and Orchimaru" Karin whispered. Everyone sat in silence for awhile until Hinata piped up "But how do they tie in with the gem?" she asked holding up the pure white gem.

Everyone looked to Sasuke "I-I don't know" he said. Everyone deflated. "Ugh solving mysteries is hard how the hell does Nancy do it!" Suigetsu yelled frustrated.

"A mystery?" Juugo asked. "Well if it's a mystery we should get the full story Hinata tell us the story" Juugo said. Hinata jumped as all eyes turned to her.

"The story… umm well my mom used to tell me it years ago when he was you know living. It goes like this"

_There is an old legend in Konoha that in a cold mountain country there was a sword with powers unimaginable, able to banish the wielders foes as easy as anything. It got its magic by four beautiful gems powered by an ancient jutsu by a clan with a special bloodline no longer in existence. It was passed down from generation to generation to the last descendant of the clan before it died out. He protected the sword with his very life upholding his clan's wishes of peace but because we live in this selfish ninja world he was brutally killed and the sword ripped from his cold hands and so started the bloody history of the sword. Passing from owner to owner the sword was always taken by bloody means until the it fell into the hands of the second hokage who tried to stop this vicious cycle took out the magical gems and hid them over the nations. This cruel ninja world has been made a bit better now that the sword is no longer in it. But one day a great evil will try to get it again but a greater good will defeat it and the sword destroyed. But first it has to be found each gem will lead you to a new one where it leads you is unknown but great trials and tribulations will come that is certain. But this journey changes you, some have gone mad searching others corrupted by the blood the history of this sword brings._

The group was silent for awhile digesting this new information until Suigetsu broke the silence "Not exactly the bedtime fairytale I was expecting" he whispered. Hinata laughed dryly.

"I was never the fairy believer" she said. Sasuke stared at the sky trying to sort out the thoughts racing through his head. 'A magic sword with untold power' he thought. Hinata looked at the gem in her hand. "Also there was a poem for every one of the four gems this one the gem of dreams said: '_Let your mind wander up to the light and sweet dreams will greet you at night'_

"Do you have any catchy poems saying what and where the rest of the gems are?" Suigetsu asked. Hinata looked at the gem quizzically.

"Actually in the story each gem you find leads you to the next one" Hinata said.

"But the question is does Orchimaru have one or Kabuto" Sasuke said.

"You think they want the sword?" Hinata asked her eyes full of worry.

"Orchimaru wants every jutsu in the world to be his of course he'd want it heck even I want it" interjected Suigetsu.  
>"Soo what do we do now?" Karin asked frustrated at being left out.<p>

"We figure out what the gem has to say" Juugo said. They all looked at the white gem and after awhile Suigetsu said "Speak to us oh great and powerful gem from beyond, show us the way to your brethren so we may complete this sword and restore the natural balance of the universe please great ge-"

"SUIGETSU! Its not working" Hinata said interrupting his 'speech'.

"Well what do you suggest?" he said peeved. Hinata whispered the poem over again slowly and her eyes widened "I got it wander up to the light!" she held the gem up to the sky and the sunlight went through the gem like a prism scattering rainbow rays all around but apart from the spectacular lightshow in neat writing the light made words " Like a seed your mind grows the more you water it"

"Well that was corny its somewhere with water" Karin said stating the obvious.

"But where there are lakes, rivers, oceans where do we start?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well the story did say over the nations. So it would either be the Water Country or River Country" Hinata said.

"The poem said water so water country?" Suigetsu tried.

"We'll check both to be sure but first we should gets some rest" Sasuke said speaking for the first time. The team headed to a nearby cave Sasuke took watch for safety reasons. "Your just paranoid dude" Suigetsu said heading in to the cave Juugo followed silently and after Karin was done "saying goodnight" to Sasuke followed as well.

"Hinata aren't you going to sleep?" Sasuke asked her. She was sitting on a rock twiddling with something. "No I'm not tiered" she said chirpily. Sasuke came closer to Hinata's rock and peeped over her shoulder. "What are you doing?" he said. Hinata twiddled a bit more then "TADA!" she exclaimed holding up a piece of string looped over the gem.

"So it won't get lost we can attach the others too" she said trying to tie it behind her neck. Sasuke smirked "Let me" he said offering his help. He slowly tied the knot for her. "Thanks" she said turning around to face him.

The two locked eyes for a second before they both looked away embarrassed. "hn" he said acting cool and aloof as always. Hinata felt the knot at the back of her neck. "Wow its so tight and tiny your fingers must be so nimble let me see" she said grabbing his hands excitedly. "W-what are you doing" he said embarrassed. She giggled and played with his fingers. He pretended not to notice and looked away. "You know you don't have much fun Sasuke. Naruto hated that about you he said he was going to change that but then you… left" she whispered putting his hand down. "I had to go, Hinata" he said holding her hand. She looked up at his face he looked almost pleading. Then suddenly she noticed they were coming closer together as if by gravity and she was welcoming it? She heard someone clear their throat and she and Sasuke jumped at least 10 feet away from each other. Juugo just shook his head and said "I'll take the next shift" Hinata blushed embarrassed and Sasuke looked flustered entering the cave.

"Hey why do you guys look like that?" Suigetsu said as they entered. Hinata squirmed, Suigetsu raised an eyebrow but let Hinata pass. However he kept Sasuke. "What were you doing Sasuke, I told you Hinata's mine!" He growled. Sasuke locked glare and answered "Really I didn't know". He pushed Suigetsu out the way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TENSION! Yeah this wasn't very long though but more chapters and sories coming soon I won't leave you hanging I CROSS MY HEART!**

**Sasuke: What about hope to die?**

**Me: Just in case I don't do it so I don't die. **

**Sasuke: ooh**

**ME: MORE NEXT TIME!**

**P.S. Littlewitch88: You saw what I did there with your comment used as an intro to my story lol yeah I know I'm corny… **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have returned! Hey it wasn't thaaaat long right? **

**Sasuke: You have a problem with commitment don't you**

**ME: What! Well…. that's another problem I'll get to soon. Any way let's start this story**

**Sasuke:Another problem?**

**Me: I said story...**

* * *

><p>The group woke up and had an awkward breakfast as Sasuke and Suigetsu did not speak to each other. When they were packing up camp Hinata went to Suigetsu and asked "Why isn't Sasuke talking to you?" Suigetsu looked up with a sly look and came closer to Hinata. "Because he's angry that I'm doing this" he whispered in her ear and licking her cheek. Hinata stood mouth agape and blushing as Suigetsu grinned and walked away.<p>

"Hinata lets go we need to move" Sasuke called. Hinata shook her head to clear her thoughts and headed out herself. It was a boring, uneventful walk until Sasuke noticed how much Suigetsu and Hinata were talking. Too much for his liking. "Hinata come up to the front with me" he said.

"But I'm talking with Suigetsu why don't you come back here with us" she suggested sweetly. Sasuke frowned and just kept on walking. Hinata looked a bit let down but Suigetsu soon took care of that with good old tickle hands!

Then Hinata noticed something "Hey guys did it not occur to any of us that the Water Country is on the other side of the sea?"

"Ok so we just hop on a boat" Suigetsu said. "Docks this way" he said walking off.

"Suigetsu did it ever occur to you what would happen if we S-class criminals wanted by every country carrying the Hyuga heiress hopped on a boat" Sasuke said.

Thinking…. Thinking….. "Oh I see your point" he said.

"We walk till we get there"

"Ugh" the group complained. So as they walked on land and water…. they walked on land and water and that's pretty much all they did till they reached the Water Country.

Then they walked more until they came to a small town and got a room in a small inn again except this time it was a male front desk so they had to pay because he didn't really like Karin's version of "conning".

"I told you to let Hinata do it now we have to pay to keep a low profile man I hate this we could of just barged in and stick up!" Suigetsu complained.

"Shut up Suigetsu we have to plot our next move" Sasuke said calmly. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Dude you sound like we're on a mission we are on a quest! Do you not see how big this is and besides who's gonna ambush us sure things didn't go as well with the last inn but who says someone will attack this one" Suigetsu said grinning.

"I says! Look!" Hinata cried, Byakugan activated she was staring out the window in fear.

"What Hinata, what do you see?" Sasuke asked jumping up. Hinata blinked twice like she was making sure it was real. "It's a giant grey snake coming out of the woods and looks like someone's riding it"

"Huh grey's not Orochimaru's colour" Suigetsu said picking up his sword.

"No it isn't you don't think since he couldn't get me he took Kabuto's body instead?" Sasuke asked.

"And because he was so weak after your battle with him Kabuto's personality and traits took over" Juugo finished.

"Wait Kabuto's the one with the glasses right?" Hinata asked

"Its him let's go!" Sasuke ordered. No one moved, everyone looked at him.

"Dude you sound like Teen titans" Suigetsu said grinning. Sasuke rolled his eyes and jumped out the window running towards the giant snake. The rest of the team jumped into action. Hinata and Suigetsu worked together. Hinata froze the his water and used her Byakugan to hit the snake at vital parts.

Sasuke and Juugo tackled Kabuto who seemed to have gotten waay stronger and Karin hidden in the trees above told them battle strategies based on Kabuto's chakra. Hinata drove a large ice dagger into the beasts stomach and the snake fell dead. Kabuto grinned an Orochimaru style grin.

"I see you got a new group member the Hyuga heiress how sweet Sasuke" he said. He formed a jutsu and snakes slithered out from his sleeves. They both released smoke from their open mouths giving Kabuto an opening to escape.

But this cheap old time ninja trick couldn't trick Hinata or Sasuke **(or Karin but hey she's not important!)** they saw him do an earth jutsu and get swallowed into the ground. Hinata was just about to try and go after him when Sasuke pulled her back "Don't bother he's long gone" Hinata nodded and broke the jutsu she was already weaving and deactivated her Byakugan and Sasuke his Sharingan.

Suigetsu came up behind Hinata coughing from the smoke "It might have been a cheap trick but it worked"

Juugo came up silently but he looked puzzled. "What's wrong Juugo?" Hinata asked. Juugo smiled at her recognition but soon frowned again. "It may be Kabuto but I saw his face he's definitely influenced by Orochimaru" he stated.

"Yeah no kidding he even got the creepy eye shadow" Suigetsu chimed in. Juugo nodded "So would Orochimaru just use a plain smoke bomb or something else?" Juugo said.

"ITS POISON!" Suigetsu yelled as he started to cough uncontrollably to the floor. No on moved to help him. He stopped coughing and opened one eye and got up sulkily. "Some friends you are" he muttered.

"Ok that aside we need to gather information about the gem its probably blue because its water, but we need more and fast looks like Kabuto's on our tail" Sasuke said.

"Ok Roll out!" he said. Again no one moved. "What now?" he asked exasperated that his team won't just do as he says.

"Now you sound like Transformers" Suigetsu said laughing, "You do it like this …Out" he said pointing a finger gun in the air. Everyone jumped off. Leaving Sasuke to face palm himself.

After a couple hours they met up at the inn again. "Suigetsu what the hell happened to you?" Karin asked. Suigetsu was torn, ripped and overall destroyed.

"You see I was asking around then I spotted this lady right. So I said "Hey I've been looking for a gem you seen it?" and then she turns around and smacks me! And then her boyfriend or whatever comes along and beats me up and then as he's beating me up he somehow pummeled me out of the village and down a hill and at the bottom of the hill were wild cats" he said concluding his tragic tale of woe.

"So what did you find Hinata?" asked Karin moving right along.

"The gem is a in a necklace worn by a Lord here I saw him in the street." Hinata said.

"How do you know it's the gem?" Sasuke asked.

"Do other rocks glow like your chidori?" she said.

"woa it did that, that's cool" interjected Suigetsu.

"Ok so how do we get the magic necklace thing then?" Karin asked.

"The Lord is hosting a party to night at the town's club, I heard that from the girls trying to molest me " Sasuke said.

"Yes Partay!" Suigetsu yelled. Karin looked happy too and Juugo … the same as all ways.

"Ok we go later tonight for now we should get some rest" Sasuke suggested.

"We get the first bed!" Hinata and Karin yelled.

"I get the second" Juugo said.

"I call the air mattress!" Suigetsu shouted.

"Damn I get the couch" Sasuke cursed under his breath.

Later that night

"Ok so how are we doing this again?" Suigetsu asked.

"We are going to sneak into the clothes store then go into the club what is so hard about that?" Karin said.

"what's hard is that the stores locked" he said.

"Seriously but what other clothes store can we find in like five minutes!" Karin shouted. As the others planned to scour the city, Hinata snuck away and headed to the door. She used her kunai to cut a small hole through the glass, slipped her hand through and unlocked the door. Sure she could of blast down the door but that's not all stealthy now is it?

"Ahem" she said softly getting their attention. "Umm did you forget we're ninjas?" she said pushing the door open. Suigetsu laughed nervously. Sasuke came over with an amused look and opened the door wider

"Ladies first" he said chivalrously. Hinata giggled and play curtsied entering the store. Sasuke entered too slamming the door in Karin's face. "ITS LADIES! MORE THAT ONE!" she shouted. "Well you're not a lady, your Karin" Suigetsu said also slamming the door in her face. "UGH!" Karin huffed not walking in not even noticing that Jugo held the door for her.

Now the fun part… "CLOTHES!" Karin squealed. Sasuke rolled his eyes pick up a random hanger off the rack and went to change. Suigetsu took a little more time wanting to look extra special for the ladies and Juugo just watched everybody he was not going to a club packed with people not with his 'special urges'.

Karin actually helped Hinata she picked out the drabbest black dress she could find and threw in some fishnet to make it look like she wasn't trying to make her look bad.

Sasuke came out in a black tux with his tie all loose. "KYAA Sasuke!" yelled Karin fangirl mode activated. "So what do you think about my outfit?" she said trying to be seductive. She was in a bright red dress. Well it wasn't much of a dress per say, it was a bunch of strings tied together so it doesn't look like she's totally naked. But they were going to a club soo… no, that dress shouldn't be allowed, even in a club. On to Suigetsu a black jacket over a white t-shirt and ripped up black jeans. "Yeah I look nice come out Hinata look!" Suigetsu yelled.

"I-I don't want to come out" she whispered from the changing room.

"Pleaseeee!" Suigetsu begged. "No!" her squeaky voice said.

"Karin what did you dress her in" Juugo asked. She shrugged "Nothing revealing" she said but then she grinned 'Nothing as sexy as my dress now Sasuke will see I'm better than her!' she thought.

"Hinata please, come out" Sasuke begged. Hinata closed her eyes shut and burst out.

"YOU CALL THAT NOT REVEALING!" Suigetsu and Sasuke yelled. Hinata wore the shortest black dress and coolest fishnets with the tallest Lady Gaga stilettos ever.

Karin was surprised too 'What the hell do I have to do to look better than her!' she thought.

"Take it off Hinata" Sasuke said getting over his nose bleed.

"but its for the mission" Hinata whispered to herself, "no its for the mission" she said louder.

"Hinata c'mon I know we didn't decide this yet but we all know Karin was to be the slut" Suigetsu said the rest of the team nodding even Karin until she realized what he said. But before she could say anything he continued, "So you should change you know how Sasuke will get with the guys in the club who look at your beautiful body, you don't want to be responsible for so many deaths"

"Or your death" Sasuke said darkly. Suigetsu laughed "Like I wouldn't put up a fight for Hinata"

"Tch"

"Also Hinata Sasuke is the leader of this mission and he said take it off" Suigetsu added.

"Well the leader should think more about the success rate of the mission and not himself" Hinata answered.

"sorry Boss I tried even pulled out the 'because he said so' card usually gets Karin" Suigetsu said.

"Whatever let's get going" he said heading to the door "Just don't let anyone touch you Hinata" he whispered before slaming the door.

"Don't worry Hina I'll make sure any guy that looks at you can't see again" Suigetsu.

"Your going to kill them!" Karin squealed.

"N-no!"

"Blind them?"Jugo interrupted.

"Yeah … exactly what I was planning" he said hiding the handful of ties he grabbed to blindfold the guys at the club.

"Let's go" Sasuke said from outside. The team responded and marched out. "Finally got it" Suigetsu said following Sasuke.

They arrived at the club as Sasuke used his Sharingan to get them inside.

"Who underaged and under the influence!" Suigetsu shouted.

"In other words we're in" Sasuke said as they opened the door to reveal. Pulsing lights, booming speakers. Bodies moving to the music the sweet smell of cherry vodka in the air.

"PARTY ALL NIGHT YO!" Suigetsu yelled above the music. He was acknowledge by a chorus of "YEAHS!"

"Ok we need to split up to find the-"

"Lord… have mercy" said Karin and Hinata in disgust. They found the Lord, in a hottub surrounded by girls.

'It's like Naruto's sexy Harem no jutsu… swimsuit edition' Sasuke thought.

Hinata looked at Sasuke thinking the same thing and did a sign to signal she remembered the jutsu too.

"did I just miss something?" Suigetsu asked, when they both started smiling.

"Woa I may be the… bait but ther's only one of me and one… two-"

"nine hundred and sixty thousand" Hinata said deactivating her Byakugan.

"Yeah I'm going to need help, Hinata I know we have our differences-"

"what she's hot and your not?" Suigetsu interrupted. Hinata blushed at his comment.

"Ugh if we do this together we will be sure to-"

"Get our prize!" Hinata said.

"Let's Go!"they said together walking to the hot tu.

"Again did I miss something?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke.

"I think their friends now?" Sasuke tried. Ahh, boys but we're focusing on Hinata and Karin.

"I'll get his attention you pique his interest" Karin whispered as they approached.

"So what should we do Hinata just us poor, defenseless girls looking for fun" Karin said

"Karin I'm soo bored I've been to a million of these and none of the guys are interesting" Hinata said.

"why hello ladies!" the Lord shouted coming out of the tub to meet them. "If your bored we could go somewhere special"

"really" Karin said snuggling up to him.

"How kind of you my Lord" Hinata whispered in his ear snaking her arm around his waist.

" I like the sound of that. Right this way" he said joyously. He lead them up to a dark room with a big bed. Not King size, God size. Hinata kept her poker face she's seen big beds before she being the Hyuga heir, was invited to many Lord's houses.

Karin on the other stood gaping.

"Well you know what the bed is for" the Lord said already stripped. Karin smirked and nodded to Hinata.

"Why of course" she said backing him toward the bed. "To hold your fat unconscious body!" Hinata and Karin yelled. Hinata jabbed his chakra points and paralyzed him. Karin ripped the necklace off him and opened the window.

"Bye- bye my Lord" they said jumping out the window.

'wow they were some sexy ladies' he thought before blacking out.

Hinata and Karin met up with the guys back inside the club.

"Hinata! Are you alright?" Sasuke jumped up and asking.

"I'm fine , we're fine look we got it!" Hinata said while Karin flaunted off her new bling.

"HEY your back yeaa" Suigetsu yelled from the bar.

"Yeah it's time to go" Sasuke said dragging Suigetsu out.

In the nearby forest

"we'll camp here for the night we don't need anyone else ambushing us from an inn." Sasuke said.

"So how do we get the gem to work?" Karin asked passing it to Hinata.

"Well the poem said seed and grow…. SOMEONE HAS TO GET PREGNANT!" a very drunk Suigetsu yelled.

The group was quiet for awhile. But Jugo was brave enough to ask "How does that explain the watering?"

Karin and Sasuke immediately covered Hinata's ears.

**SPEECH MISSING **

**(Now we are going to pretend your Hinata for age appropriate reasons and if you want to see what Suigetsu said you know what to do now back to the story)**

"Why didn't we stop him?" Karin asked.

"I wanted to see where he was going with this" Sasuke admitted.

"I think I got it!"Hinata yelled. She suddenly pushed the gem into the soft dirt.

"Hinata you don't agree with Suigetsu do you!" he yelled frightened.

"Well I wouldn't know what his theory was now would I" she said.

"Be glad you didn't" Karin said. Suigetsu had a beer bottle in his hand and was just about to drink the last drops before… "No way are you having anymore, water is better for you anyway" Jugo said handing him the water.

"Aww c'mon! some friend you are. Friends let Friends get drunk! I-I thought what we had was special. I can't even sit next to you!" he said getting up shakily to sit next to Hinata.

"Suigetsu can you hand me the water" Hinata asked sweetly.

"You want to take something from me too! It's a conspiracy and your all in on it! here take the damn water it's probably poison!" Suigetsu said throwing the water and running to the farthest tree and crouched down mumbling to himself "They all want to get me, they all want me"

"I'll go get him" Jugo said walking into the dark. Hinata grabbed the water bottle and poured it on to the spot she buried the gem.

"Hinata why?" Sasuke asked.

"The poem said like a seed your mind grows, so I guess the gems the seed and I watered it" she explained.

"That's quite a stretch" Karin said.

"Yes let your mind grow to the possibilities" Hinata said.

"You sound like Yoda" Suigetsu said as he emerged from the forest all bruised and bloody.

"What happened?" Hinata asked rushing to him to heal his wounds much to Sasuke's displeasure.  
>"I talked some sense into him" Jugo said coming up behind him.<p>

"What about the gem does it need time to grow or what?" Karin said looking at the patch of normal, non-magical, still the same old boring dirt.

"Eh let's go to bed it's been a long day" Sasuke said.

"Long day for us you never had to deal with a fat smelly perverted Lod!" Karin said.

"It's Lord" Jugo corrected.

"I know what I said"

"No I didn't deal with a Lod, I dealt with that" Sasuke said pointing to Suigetsu who currently was talking to a flower.

"I guess its been a long day for everybody" Hinata said.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yes it has been a long day since I spent the whole day on this… no not really bur whatever GUESS WHAT! My mom and I got and Ipad2 no not two IPads one for me to share…. With her. I am currently using a pencil to not get fingerprints all over it and get it dirty why? My mom's a neat freak and she might clean the Pad with alchol just like her Blackberry. R.I.P I will miss you.<strong>

**Sasuke: And why did ou tell us that**

**Me: Cuz my mom said not to tell anyone on facebook, twitter, msn, or any social messaging site so that left me with FANFICTION!**

**Sasuke: You just had to post it didn't you. Your so immature**

**ME: Yes, yes I am. **

**Well bye see you next week on…. Welcome to the Team Quest edition.**

**Naruto: NO SWIMSUIT EDITION! The readers love sexy no jutsu! You know you do.**


End file.
